YunJae - Posessive
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1Shot - Yaoi / "Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, apa lagi dipeluk oleh orang lain." ujar Yunho setelah ia menarik Jae Joong yang akan beranjak ke pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat. #Happy29thJJday


_Summarry :_

_"Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Kau saja yang mudah marah"  
_

_Yunho memincingkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jae Joong._

_"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, apa lagi dipeluk oleh orang lain." ujar Yunho setelah ia menarik Jae Joong yang akan beranjak ke pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat._

_Jung Yunho yang dingin dan Jae Joong yang ceria bersatu? Tidakkah susah menyatukan mereka?_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Posessive"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : HyunJae, Go Ahra

Rate : T

**ONE SHOT**

Warn : BoyxBoy, friendship, drama, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

"Pukul! Pukul! Jung Yunho! Jangan mau kalah. Ayo, pukul rahangnya!" teriak murid-murid ricuh. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit takut saat melihat aku melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada orang dibawahku ini.

"Yunho, sudah!" jerit seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Hentikan, jangan memukul Hyun Joong _hyung_ lagi," ujarnya lagi karna aku mengacuhkan jeritannya tadi.

Aku terpaku. Jadi ia menjerit agar aku tak memukul lelaki ini lagi? Hah.. Aku memang terlalu percaya diri! Tadinya aku berfikir ia menghawatirkan diriku. Tapi ternyata mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang kupukul ini, siapa tadi? Hyun Joong?.

Perlahan aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada kemejanya. Kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan menatapnya, lalu mendapati ia bergumam lirih "Hentikan, kumohon Yun".

Aku yang tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti itu segera berdiri. Memandang Hyun Joong -lelaki dibawahku tadi- sebentar lalu beranjak pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

**YunJae**

"**Posessive"**

"Kejarlah dia, Jae. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu," ujar orang yang kini terbaring di UKS.

Orang yang dipanggil Jae tak bergeming. Ia masih saja sibuk membereskan kotak P3K, mengacuhkan ucapan orang yang terbaring itu.

"Kim Jae Joong! Pergilah," nada suara lelaki yang terbaring itu kian meninggi saat ucapannya tak terespon.

Kim Jae Joong, nama lelaki yang di panggil Jae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti sudah ada Ahra disampingnya," jawab Jae Joong kemudian dan terkekeh.

Jae Joong yang sudah selesai meletakkan kotak P3K ditempat semula lalu menghampiri Hyun Joong yang kini terduduk di ranjang. "Jja~ Kita pulang bersama, _hyungie_~".

Hyun Joong hanya terkekeh mendengar nada suara Jae Joong. Betapa ia bersyukur bahwa sepupunya ini memiliki sifat yang periang. Untung saja Jae Joong memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengannya, maka mereka bisa melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kau masih belum memberitahunya bahwa kita.."

"Untuk apa memberitahunya? Ia bahkan suka bertindak sesuka hatinya," ujar Jae Joong memutus ucapan Hyun Joong.

"Bisa habis aku jika ia terus seperti ini. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam sebulan. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan sainganmu berada disampingnya disaat seperti ini huh?," ujar Hyun Joong saat ia melihat Jae Joong sedang merapihkan ranjang tempat ia berbaring tadi.

Hyun Joong kembali menggoda Jae Joong. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Jung Yunho tak akan membiarkan wanita dan lelaki manapun mendekat padanya. Karna ia sudah memiliki Kim Jae Joong. Dan Kim Jae Joong masih saja suka salah paham.

Hyun Joong benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan sifat Yunho. Selalu mendengar segala sesuatu tentang Yunho dari Jae Joong, membuat Hyun Joong sadar bahwa Yunho sangat melindungi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Tak hanya mendengar sebenarnya, Hyun Joong diam-diam mengamati Yunho. Sejak awal Jae Joong memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Yunho, Hyun Joong mengawasi sepupunya itu. Mana mau ia membiarkan Jae Joong dengan orang lain tanpa pengawasan.

"Jangan berisik _hyung!_ Apa sudut bibirmu tak perih huh? Aku yakin, beruang itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya saat memukulmu tadi. Lihat.. Bibir bawahmu bengkak dan membiru"

"Sudahlah~ Untuk _baby_ Joongie, sakit ini tak terasa."

"Jangan menambah masalah, _hyung_. Bisa-bisa ia tak membiarkanku datang ke kampus tanpa pengawasan jika kau seperti tadi."

Hyun Joong tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat terakhir Jae Joong. Seprotektif itukah Jung Yunho terhadap Jae Joongnya? Hell.. Mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun, belum terikat dalam pernikahan dan lagi, mereka masih berada ditingkat tiga High School. Bukankah ini masa mereka mencari jati diri dan menikmati kebebasan? Apa lagi jika mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan?

Jung Yunho yang dingin dan Jae Joong yang ceria bersatu? Tidakkah susah menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah komitmen?

Padahal tadi ia dan Jae Joong hanya berbicara dan saling tertawa. Lalu ketika ada beberapa anak berlarian dan menabrak Jae Joong, reflek Hyun Joong menahan lengan Jae Joong saat ia hampir terjatuh.

**YunJae**

"**Posessive"**

"Apa kau tak sayang pada wajah tampanmu itu? Sudah 2 kali dalam sebulan wajahmu selalu kau rusak dengan lebam," ujar Dokter sambil memeriksa lukaku dengan hati-hati.

Aku terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu? Dan juga mereka hanya mengobrol dan tertawa dilapangan sekolah kan?," ujar Dokter itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, paman Park. Aku lelah, cepat selesaikan pengobatanmu," ujarku yang duduk ditepi ranjang.

Paman Park, Dokter yang mengobati lukaku itu justru tersenyum, lalu tertawa di depanku. Aku memandanginya kebingungan, tak tahu alasannya tertawa. Minggu lalu memang mereka tertawa bersama di lapangan sekolah, tapi kini aku melihat ia menyentuh Jae Joongku!

"Kau dan Jae Joong sangat bertolak belakang, tapi mengapa hubungan kalian masih berjalan sampai saat ini?."

Paman Park memang mengetahui hubunganku dan Jae Joong. Bukan hanya paman Park sebenarnya, semua keluarga dan teman-temanku tahu bahwa Kim Jae Joong adalah kekasihku.

Aku tersentak seketika mendengar ucapan paman Park. Ya.. Sifat kami memang sangat berbeda tapi itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga sebuah kalimat sederhana keluar dari mulutku. "_**He's my other half."**_

...

...

Setelah paman Park mengobati lukaku, aku berbaring di ranjangku yang besar dan empuk sambil memainkan rubik. Benda yang diberikan Jae Joong ketika aku menungguinya latihan bernyanyi untuk acara perpisahan tahun lalu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Benarkah aku tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasannya? Seingatku, dirinyalah yang tak pernah menjelaskan tentang siapa lelaki yang hampir tiap akhir pekan datang dan terlihat dekat dengannya. Aku akui bahwa ia memang selalu bersikap baik pada siapa saja. Tapi kenapa ia seperti tak memikirkan perasaanku yang kadang teracuhkan olehnya?.

Aku nyaris membanting rubik saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelingaku. "Masuk," ucapku singkat.

Wajah lelah bibi Hwang terlihat di balik daun pintu yang terbuka. Aku menatap kearahnya, "Tuan besar sudah datang. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda," ujarnya.

"_Appa_ ingin bertemu? Tidakkah pekerjaannya akan tertunda?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tuan bilang ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda" jawabnya.

Aku menyatukan alis karena penasaran. "Penting? Ada apa?" dan bibi Hwang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah bibi Hwang menutup pintu, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kerja _Appa_. Tempat dimana ia biasa berada selain dikamarnya.

...

...

"_Appa_ memanggilku?" tanyaku saat berdiri didepannya yang sedang menatap dua buah map didepannya.

Orang yang dipanggil _Appa_ olehku itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari map dan melepaskan kacamatanya. "Duduklah Yunho-yah. Ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan".

Aku menurut. Duduk berseberangan dengannya. Duduk dengan memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat gundah. Hey~ Benarkah_ Appa_ku ini gundah? Aku saja sudah lupa bagaimana raut wajah gundahnya.

_"Appa_ sudah mencarikan _Universitas_ yang bagus untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu. Jurusannya pun _appa_ sudah pertimbangkan. Kau boleh memilih _manajemen_ bisnis atau perdagangan internasional"

Ucapan _Appa_ membuatku tersentak. Benarkah hidupku harus selalu dikendalikan olehnya? Tapi seketika perkataan Jae Joong saat pertama kali kami bertemu terus terngiang dikepalaku. Perkataan saat aku menyendiri di atap sekolah, awal mula perkenalan kami.

_**"Kau tahu, Yunho-yah? Aku hanya anak dari seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Ayahku sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu dan adikku yang kini berada ditingkat 1 Junior School. Sebagai anak lelaki pertama yang belum dewasa, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar ibuku bangga padaku? Dan saat itu ibu hanya berkata agar aku belajar dengan benar, melanjutkan sekolah di universitas yang mengikuti penyaluran tenaga kerja setelah lulus. Dan mulai saat itu, aku selalu berusaha mempertahankan prestasiku, terbukti dengan aku diterima di sekolah ini. Shinki High School. Sekolah favourite di Seoul"**_

"Jadi _universitas_ mana yang akan kau pilih, Yun?" tanya _appa_ saat aku sudah tersadar dan kami bertemu pandang.

Aku terdiam, jujur saja, saat ia bercerita tentang kelebihan _universitas_ dan jurusan yang dipilihkannya untukku, aku malah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. "Entahlah _appa_, aku boleh memikirkannya dahulu bukan? Pendaftarannya pun masih dua bulan lagi" ucapku akhirnya setelah melihat catatan tentang dibukanya pendaftaran mahasiswa baru.

**YunJae**

"**Posessive"**

"Tuan muda," ucap bibi Hwang saat aku membuka pintu kamarku. Dia menunduk dengan sopan seperti biasanya. "Tuan Jae Joong menunggu Anda di ruang makan."

"Jae Joong?" ulangku heran.

"Ya, Tuan muda Jae Joong. Anda diberi waktu lima belas menit untuk membersihkan diri dan berpakaian lengkap lalu menemuinya" jawabnya dengan nada datarnya.

Aku segera berlari dan menuruni tangga tanpa mempedulikan ucapan bibi Hwang tadi. Dengan napas terengah, aku berhenti dan memandangi sosok Jae Joong yang membelakangiku. Ia berdiri dengan apron yang melindungi tubuhnya dari noda makanan yang sedang ia masak.

Aku berjalan mendekat sambil mengulas senyum. Bagaimana bisa sepagi ini ia sudah berada dirumahku? Apakah ia ingin meminta maaf karna kemarin lebih mementingkan orang yang bernama Hyun Joong itu? Entahlah~

"Eh! Yun? Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya ketika ia tanpa terduga membalikkan badan dan aku berada dihadapannya.

Aku menatap mata bulatnya yang terlihat bersemangat. Rasanya aku memang tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berdekatan dengan orang lain.

_Grep!_

Aku memeluknya. Mencoba mengatakan lewat bahasa tubuh bahwa ia milikku. Semoga kau menangkap maksudku, Boo.

"Ini masih pagi untuk ke sekolah. Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini? Ingin menjemputku?" tanyaku masih memeluknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa beruangku tak diganggu oleh pemburu" jawabnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

Aku terkekeh dan membuatnya mencubit pinggangku. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangan halusnya. "Apa ini tak terasa sakit? Sepertinya lukamu tak separah Hyun Joong _hyung_, jadi pantas kau masih bisa terkekeh seperti tadi." ujarnya seraya mengusap pipiku yang lebam.

Ia tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku, lalu melepas lenganku yang masih memeluknya. "Mandi, berpakaian lalu turun untuk sarapan. Setelah itu akan kujelaskan tentang kemarin" ujarnya lalu mengangkat panci diatas kompor

Ia meletakkan panci di atas meja beralaskan kain dan membuka apronnya. "Lakukan atau kita tak akan bertemu sampai minggu depan" ujarnya saat aku masih tak bergeming.

Segera, setelah ia mengatakan itu, otakku langsung bekerja. Aku jalan tergesa menaiki tangga, menuju kamarku untuk melakukan perintahnya tadi. Tak ada hal yang aku takutkan selain ia yang marah sambil mengancam, karena ancamannya tak pernah main-main.

Terakhir kali aku mengabaikan ucapannya, ia juga mengabaikanku. Menganggapku kasat mata walau pada kenyataannya aku selalu berada disampingnya. Mencoba mengajaknya bicara walau pada akhirnya di acuhkan.

**YunJae**

"**Posessive"**

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku" ucap Yunho yang kini telah duduk disamping Jae Joong yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Makan dulu, Yun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ujar Jae Joong membuat Yunho menarik ponsel yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah mengambil ponselku?" ujar Jae Joong menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

"Kau menyuruhku makan, bukan? Kka! Kita makan bersama" ucap Yunho sambil memposisikan duduknya dengan benar dan mulai makan.

Jae Joong yang mendengar ucapan pelan Yunho tapi bernada dingin hanya bisa menurut. Mengapa Yunhonya kembali menjadi menyebalkan? Padahal tadi pagi beruangnya itu terlihat manja. Memeluk dirinya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

...

...

"Apakah ini masih terasa sakit? Sungguh, kau membuatku tak bisa tidur. Mengapa kemarin kau langsung pergi? Mengapa tak pergi ke UKS dulu? Apa Ahra bersamamu? Ataukah paman Park datang dan mengobati lukamu?" Jae Joong melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan setelah ia membereskan meja makan dan kini berdiri di hadapan Yunho seraya mengusap lembut lebam diwajahnya.

Yunho hanya diam dan menatap Jae Joong dengan pandangan datarnya. Membuat Jae Joong pada akhirnya menekuk kedua kakinya. Ia sekarang berlutut di depan Yunho yang masih duduk dan menghela napas perlahan.

"Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Kau saja yang mudah marah"

Yunho memincingkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jae Joong. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, menjauh dari rengkuhan tangan Jae Joong. Yunho menatap lurus ke depan.

Jae Joong menghela napas dan menautkan jemari Yunho pada jarinya. "Dia sepupuku. Hyun Joong _hyung_ adalah anak dari adik tiri ayahku." Jelas Jae Joong.

"Dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Wajar jika kau tak tahu dan baru melihatnya sebulan ini" tambah Jae Joong saat Yunho menoleh padanya dengan tatapan -mengapa-aku-tak-tahu-

"Yunho-yah~"

"..."

"_Bear_~"

"..."

"Yasudah! Aku pulang!"

_Sret! _

_Grep!_

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, apa lagi dipeluk oleh orang lain." ujar Yunho setelah ia menarik Jae Joong yang akan beranjak ke pangkuannya dan mendekapnya erat.

...

...

Jae Joong mengusap surai hitam Yunho dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Hyun Joong _hyung_ hanya menolongku saat hampir terjatuh dan itu bukan berpelukan. Jika di banding dengan kau dan Ahra, kau-"

_Cup!_

Yunho menghentikan ucapan Jae Joong dengan sebuah kecupan. Ia memindahkan lengan Jae Joong yang berada di pinggangnya ke leher. "Aku tak pernah menanggapinya, dia saja-"

"-tapi juga tak pernah menolak sentuhannya" ujar Jae Joong, membuat ucapan Yunho terhenti.

"Ucapanmu seolah-olah aku suka disentuh olehnya"

"Ahra memang sering menyentuhmu bukan? Bahkan ia pernah hampir menciummu jika aku tak datang" ujar Jae Joong dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Ia hanya bergelayut manja padaku dan hey~ jangan bicara sembarangan, aku tak pernah membiarkannya lebih dari bergelayut pada lenganku, apa lagi menciumku"

"Saat lambungmu kambuh dan tertidur di UKS, ia hampir menciummu jika aku tak datang tepat waktu dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh darimu" jelas Jae Joong yang sekarang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kesal jika harus mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yunho menjauhkan wajah mereka dan membawa wajah jae Jong berhadapan kembali dengannya. Ia mengecup kening Jae Joong cukup lama. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus yakin itu"

Jae Joong hanya bisa berdecak saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Ia sudah tahu, sangat tahu bahwa jika Yunho sudah berkata demikian maka selesai sudah pembahasan mereka. Karna jika diteruskan, maka pembicaraan ini akan panjang dan tak ada habisnya.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Jae Joong turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan merapihkan bajunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho, "Sudah waktunya ke sekolah, ayo kita berangkat"

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Jae Joong dan mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum menggenggamnya erat. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada pria paruh baya yang menyaksikan tingkah mereka sejak Jae Joong berlutut. "Terima kasih, Jae-yah" ucapnya ketika melihat pasangan itu beranjak dari dapur.

**YunJae**

"**Posessive"**

"Terima kasih, Jae-yah" ucapku ketika melihat sepasang kekasih itu beranjak dari dapur.

"Tuan besar, apakah Anda akan sarapan dirumah atau dikantor saja?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku yang sedang terdiam. "Apakah Jae Joong juga memasak untukku, bibi Hwang?" tanyaku pada wanita yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini selama belasan tahun.

"Tentu saja Tuan besar, tuan muda Jae Joong selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda juga jika ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda Yunho." ucapan bibi Hwang membuat senyumku kembali terpatri.

"Apakah kau melihatnya juga bi? Yunhoku perlahan kembali" ujarku dan dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Tuan Yunho walau masih terlihat dingin, ia sudah tak acuh lagi pada tuan, bukan? Tuan Jae Joong sangat berarti bagi perubahannya. Pasti nyonya tenang disana ketika mengetahui bahwa anak lelaki tersayangnya sudah kembali"

Aku hanya menganggukakan kepala sebagai tanda setuju atas ucapan wanita ini. Benar, semenjak ibunya meninggal lima tahun lalu, Yunho berubah menjadi pendiam dan seperti menjaga jarak denganku. Sampai satu tahun yang lalu, ia datang membawa seorang lelaki dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya, itulah pertama kalinya aku kembali melihat senyum yang aku rindukan.

Jung Yunho perlahan kembali. Ia mulai manampilkan ekspresinya lagi. Selama ini ia hanya menatapku datar, sikapnya pun terlihat acuh tapi tetap menghormatiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat terkadang ia hanya menanggapi ucapanku dengan gumaman dan "Baiklah, aku mengerti, _appa_".

"Terima kasih, Jae-ah.." gumamku lirih sebelum menyuapkan sesendok bubur abalon, makanan yang disiapkan oleh Jae Joong.

**...The End...**

생일 축하 해요, 김 재중.

생일 축하 해요

생일 축하 해요

**#Happy29thJJday**

1 lagi One Shot Yunjae dari saya.

Idenya datang saat hujan, jalanan macet, dan terjebak lampu merah.

Dengan seenak jidat Yoochun (?) YunJae menghampiri saya yang sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah warna jadi lampu hijau.

Semoga YunJae kembali bersama dalam satu panggung lagi.

Hope till the end, Right?

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So.. Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
